narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenju Clan
The Kenju Clan is an old in Kumogakure. They are known as some of the most talented swordsmen in Kumogakure and Hibanagakure or maybe even the whole Naruto Universe. Overview The Kenju Clan was one of the first clans in Kumogakure, and are known as the masters of Kenjutsu. They were thriving at one point but were taken out by mist shinobi. (Read more about this killing in the Kenju Clan Slaughter section.) Though this happened they are slowly getting back together and the clan is growing. Currently, their numbers are still small, but the Kenju Clan still packs a punch. One member of the Kenju clan, Mimi Kenju was able to take out two Anbu captains with only sword attacks. Creation The Kenju Clan was created by Orenji Kenju of Kumogakure. He was never really that good at ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu so he turned to Kenjutsu. This was the one thing he was good at. He trained every day for years to become a better Kenjutsu user as this was his dream. His Kekkei Genkai, Onkōjin allowed him to transfer chakra into his sword to enhance his Kenjutsu capabilities. This helped greatly in his journey to success. He later found the love of his life. She was the only one by him, supporting him the whole way. Years later the Kenju Clan was born, they were all born with the unique Kekkei Genkai that Orenji had. After they were born into the clan the clan tree expanded from there. Kenju Clan Slaughter When the Kenju Clan was at its peak, more than half got slaughtered by mist shinobi. At the time there was a Kenjutsu contest in the Cloud, of course, the Kenju Clan participated. All villages were allowed to attend, so many did. When the contest was over it turns out Orenji Kenju had got first place over one of the mist shinobi. This mist shinobi was outraged because he had never lost to anyone in a Kenjutsu contest before. He was the best swordsman in the mist. I guess that didn't transfer over well to the cloud. The shinobi planned to assassinate the whole Kenju Clan at night, to show them who the real swordsman is. At around midnight he tries to go through with his plan. Many died during this killing, including Orenji. Orenji gave his life to save another one of the clan members which was not in vain. The ones that survived all attacked this shinobi with a group attack, killing the mist shinobi. It took the clan members a moment to get over this tragic event, most traveled to Hibanagakure which was a new village that was forming at the time near Kumogakure. Though this tragic slaughter did happen they are now growing the clan and are recovering from the assassination, they peaked at about 100 members, but after this event, they are at 50 and climbing. ---- In an alternative universe: ---- When the Kenju Clan was at its peak, more than half got slaughtered by Mist shinobi invading Konohagakure land. At the time Mist shinobi were sent on a mission to gather information on Konohagakure. While attempting to gather information and infiltrate Konohagakure, the shinobi disturbed a Kenju Clan Dojo, ending in a clash. They fought mercilessly, the Kenju Clan being outnumbered. In the end, the Kenju Clan won the clash, but with a heavy cost. More than half of the Kenju Clan fell in this fight, and are almost extinct. Kekkei Genkai and Abilities As mentioned earlier, the Kenju Clan are quite gifted in Kenjutsu, they also have a Kekkei Genkai named Onkōjin. This Kekkei Genkai increases their overall Kenjutsu skill, the swiftness of the blade, and the power of the blade. You can tell this Kekkei Genkai is active when the sword's blade is bright orange. It gives it this effect. Members *Aoi Kenju *Orenji Kenju *Mimi Kenju *Orenji Kenju *Akira Kenju Category:Ninja Clans